A Romantic Attempt Gone Wrong
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie try to have a romantic night but a mishap turns things into a mess. Please read and review! Rated T for minor swearing!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

A Romantic Attempt Gone Wrong

"Where are you going?" Jackie asked Nick as she watched him get all five kids ready to leave.

"It's a surprise, you'll see later. Kids tell mommy goodbye."

"Bye bye mama." Jasmine, Houston, and Johnna told her and Karlie just grinned at her.

"Oh you mean I'm not going with you?" Jackie asked confused.

"Nope you're going to stay here." Nick told her.

"Alright then, bye guys have fun with daddy." Jackie responded.

About a half hour later Nick came back without any of the kids.

"Where are the kids?" Jackie asked.

"At your parent's house, they are spending the night."

"What? I didn't pack any of them an overnight bag or anything." Jackie said, sounding somewhat alarmed.

"I know, but I did, I did it earlier when you were at the store, and I hid everything in the truck so you wouldn't know what was going on." He told her with a sly grin.

He walked over to her, gave her a kiss on the cheek and then went upstairs.

"Jacks, come up here please." Nick called to her about ten minutes later.

When Jackie went upstairs and into the master bedroom she broke out into a wide smile, Nick was standing by the bed in the same cowboy outfit that she had loved that he had worn in Texas.

"What in the world, why did you bring that home?"

"In all honesty it was my mother's idea."

"What?" Jackie asked perplexed.

"She told me that I had to bring it home because you liked it and she wants more grandchildren. That's all she said." Nick told her with a grin.

Jackie burst out laughing.

"Honey, I don't want any more kids, and even if I did Sloan isn't even three months old yet."

"I know, I don't want any more yet either, I'm just telling you what she told me. You really don't want any more?" He asked.

"No, but I might change my mind, you never know." She responded with a smile.

"Well, I'll have to get you to change your mind in a year or so. Maybe I'll have to get you drunk or something." He told her with a grin.

She laughed.

"That might actually work."

"Well that can certainly be arranged." He told her as he pulled her in close to him.

They started slowly, romantically kissing one another.

"This ridiculous outfit is extremely hot, I am all sweaty." He complained as he took off the cowboy hat.

"Really? Take it off then." She told him with a flirtatious smile.

"Yeah?" He asked with a smile as he picked her up and set her down on the bed.

He then gave her a gentle shove so she'd be lying on her back. He started seductively taking his shirt off. After the shirt was in a heap on the floor he leaned over her and again started kissing her. He dramatically kicked off his cowboy boots but suddenly they were interrupted by a huge thud.

"What the hell was that?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know." Nick said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Oh shit." He exclaimed.

Jackie's eyes just got wide. Nick's attempt to kick off his cowboy boot in a dramatic and romantic way had completely backfired because the boot had crashed through the couple's bedroom television.

Jackie couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

"How in the world are we going to explain that?" She asked with a grin.

"We'll blame the kids." He mumbled.

"That's not nice Nicky, and I don't think that will work anyways." She told him.

"What do you mean, why won't it work?" Nick asked.

"Because I could just hear Jasminesaying _we no do dada._" Jackie told him with a smile, doing her best Jasmine impression.

He thought for a minute and then a slow smile spread across his face.

"You know, I can totally hear her saying that." He agreed.

The couple then just burst out laughing.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked her.

"Well we can't watch TV so I say we get back to what we were doing."

"Sounds like a great idea to me." He said as he again started kissing her passionately.

The couple had a lot of fun that night, which proves you do not need a TV to be entertained.

The End!


End file.
